Joshua Marshall
-feilt jeden Morgen seine Zähne und trinkt einen halben Blutbeutel Joshua wurde vor einigen Jahren von einem Vampir in der Anstalt gebissen. Niemand wusste von dem Biss und er hatte es niemandem erzählt, aus Angst, dann ebenfalls eingesperrt zu werden. Er hätte sich jedoch mit Leichtigkeit das Gift und Vampirblut aus den Adern ziehen können. Doch durch seine damalige Unerfahrenheit, unterschätzte er den Biss und das Virus. Trotz all dem hasst er es ein Vampir zu sein. Joshua hat nie den Wunsch verspürt unsterblich zu sein und will es auch bis heute nicht. Er kann nicht verstehen, wie andere sich über das "Geschenk" der Unsterblichkeit freuen können. Dadurch vertritt er auch die Meinung, dass es andere Schattenweltler leichter haben als Vampire (z.B. Werwölfe mit ihrem Vollmondfluch). Seine Frau liebt ihn trotz der Verwandlung, seine Kinder und auch sonst niemand weiß von Joshuas wahrer Gestalt. Schon öfters hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, irgendeinem seiner treusten und längsten Patienten zu sagen, was er war. Denn unter Menschen fühlt er sich trotz meiner Herkunft allein und vollkommen fehl am Platz. Doch er vertraut niemanden so sehr, dass er der Meinung ist, sie würden es für sich behalten. Leon spielt Klavier, ist aber zu faul um es richtig zu lernen. Aussehen Familie Joshuas gesamte Familie lebt auf dem Festland in einem eigenen Einfamilienhaus an der Küste. Mit seiner Frau Rita, ein Mensch, hat er vor seiner Verwandlung zwei Kinder bekommen: Camille und Leon. Joshua ist einer der wenigen Vampire, die einen Tageslichtring besitzen. Rita arbeitet in einer Werkstatt für Rüstung-, Waffen- und Panzerherstellung und dort hat sie Josh diesen Ring gebaut. Gleichzeitig ist er für beide auch sowas wie ein Hochzeitsring. Charakter Joshua ist typisch Vampir eher der Außenseiter, als der Menschenfreund. In der Anstalt hat er keine Freunde, dafür umso mehr Feinde. Joshua möchte auch niemanden zu nahe kommen, aus Angst, dass man herausfinden könnte, dass er gar kein Mensch wie alle Angestellten in der Anstalt ist. Die einzigen Personen, zu denen Joshua stets ein gutes Verhältnis hat und auch aufbauen will, sind seine Patienten. Er versucht ihre Probleme zu verstehen und ihnen das Leben in der Anstalt so einfach wie möglich zu gestalten: Allerdings neigt er dadurch dazu seine eigenen in den Hintergrund zu rücken und sich dabei manchmal zu überarbeiten oder krank zu machen. So probiert er die Drogen, die die Schattenweltler bekommen, an sich aus, nur um dann drei Tage außer Gefecht zu sein. Joshua stört es, wenn seine Patienten ihm nicht vertrauen oder nicht mit ihm reden wollen. Einerseits wegen seiner Ehre als Psychologe und Arzt, andererseits weil er sich mit ihnen verbunden fühlt, ohne dass sie es wissen. Joshua ist zwar im Allgemeinen ein sehr ruhiger und gefasster Zeitgenosse, kann aber, wenn er lange und zu sehr gereizt wird, recht aggressiv und auch handgreiflich werden kann. Zitate * "Aber ich hatte mir geschworen meinen Patienten nicht wehzutun, nur weil sie frech waren. Aldertree machte das vielleicht. Aber er bekam ja auch die schweren Fälle und ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich weil ich so gutherzig war." * Einfach eine ruhige Miene aufsetzen und so tun, als wäre nichts. Trivia Hobbys: Schach, lesen, Fitness Stärken: verlässlich, ausdauernd, liebevoll, ehrlich Schwächen: verschlossen, kühl, belehrend Mag: Kinder, Lavendel, Psychologie Mag nicht: Knoblauch, Fiktion, Rivas Liebstes Spielchen: beißen/Blut benutzt gerne Wörter, die keiner versteht oder kennt braucht lange, um früh aufzustehen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere